Romance Song: OC X K-On!
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When a new guy who is Terrified to death of girls joins the Light music club can he even survive or will he find love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_**3rd Person POV**_****_**  
**_**Jackson was a new student to The Private Sakuragaoka Girl's High School clearly being the only guy there. He was only entered and accepted because His Mother wanted only the best education for him as per always and the school thought it would be good to have a little Variety in their school demographic and his Credentials were Impeccable By the way so who could Possibly deny him entry into this school (Besides being a guy but that Problem was already solved). As Part of his Curriculum, he was to Pick a Club and he was really nervous as 1. He is never good at Making friends and 2. He is always nervous around and is Kind of Scared of Girls especially when he is shoulder to shoulder next to them and that is because when he was Six his dad Introduced him to the movie Carrie which scarred him for life and he does love his dad but man does he have poor judgment. His mother never knew that as he was very shy about that part of him and when he was told he was going to this school he passed out and when his mother asked him what happened he just told her he was so excited to go and she believed him. He was walking down the Hall in his specially designed and first Male Uniform of school with a Navy blue Jacket and Gray Trousers with Black socks and matching Black shoes just trying to find a Club he can Join that Probably won't put him to close Proximity with the Girls of the school. When he walking down the Hall he was Immeaditly Grabbed by a Short, Energetic Girl wearing the Typical school Uniform and had White skin with Short Brown Hair that goes down to her neck, A Yellow Headband, and Big Brown colored Eyes and before he could Jump in Surprise and Fear she Began talking.  
"Heya!" She yelled, "You're the new student Jackson right?!"  
He began sweating with nervousness and fear and replied "Y-Yeah... W-Who a- ..."  
Before he can finish she Replied "My name Is Ritsu Tainaka! But you can just call me Ritsu or Ri-chan if you want. You're from America Right?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Oh Cool! Do you Like Music?"  
"Y-Yes I play the..."  
"Cool! You should join the Light Music club then!"  
B-But..." And before he can finish she dragged him by his feet in fear to her Bands club room where the others are waiting for her and when they saw him their eyes lit up and he was both confused on why and Scared of all these Girls.  
"Ri-chan Who is the New Guy? Oh, Is he The new male student?" Said a girl that looks a lot like Ritsu except she was slightly taller with Hazel eyes and slightly longer hair with a set of Yellow Hair clip on's on one side of her head. He could swear they were Twins or something.  
"Yeah, that He is, Yui! His name is Jackson! Isn't he just so cute Like that?"  
She was talking about his Flustered expression and blushed face which became more blushed as he was both Nervous and scared over all these girls talking about him like that. Ritsu then pulled him up from the ground which was pretty hard since he was much taller at 6' 5" and therefore much heavier and that his legs basically turned into jelly from nervousness alone.  
she then grabbed his hand and started shaking it and said "It's nice to meet you, Jackson! My name is Yui or you can just call me Yui-chan if you want. It's not too often we get a cute guy like you at our club."  
His blushes grew deeper as he was terrified yet Intrigued and then yet Embarrassed by the girls saying how Cute he is. Then a girl who was beside him the Tallest in the room with Long Black hair, Blue-gray eyes and she also had the Biggest bust by far except for the Blonde girl in the back who had some bigger ones. It was Something a guy can probably nuzzle into while sleeping but Nevermind that as she walked over to him and started shaking his hand as well. She seemed to be shy as well but not to the level he is at and she said while shaking hand "Nice to meet you, Jackson. My name is Mio or you can just call me Mio-chan if you want. It's indeed nice to have such a cute guy with us right now.".  
Then a girl who looks kind of like Mio with Long, straight and seemingly thin hair which is tied in Pigtails which also has a bit of a Purple tint and her eyes are brown with an Orange-red tint that makes them look like Amber orbs that just captures light. she seemed to be the shortest Looking tiny compared to him being 4' 9" Compared to his 6' 5". She looked at him while shaking his hand and said "Its Great to Meet you Jackson; We never get to see guys in the school ever. Especially ones this cute. By the way, my name is Azusa but you can call Me Azusa-chan if you want. Um... I have nothing else to say but you sure are cute and I wish you can stay here a little longer Jackson." Jackson was just red and was about to faint at what was happening so far but It was only going to get worse.  
Then the Blonde girl walked up to Him and started shaking hands with him. She had long, wavy blonde hair, the biggest bust of them all that was hidden underneath her school uniform like the others, Saphire blue eyes and A Very Fair complexion. She walked over to him and shook his hand and said with a sweet smile. My name is Mugi but you can call me Mugi-chan if you like. It's very nice to meet you... Especially since your such a cute guy."  
He was about to pass out when Ritsu hugged him from behind and yelled "Kawaii!" and he fainted from the fact a Girl just sneaked up behind him and grabbed him. When he passed out he fell on top of Ritsu crushing her before the others were able to get his fainted, blushing body off her. The girls gathered around him and Ritsu started to drool under her thoughts of what his Muscles would look like under his Uniform and she started to reach for his Undershirt before Mio whacked her upside the head angrily and asked her "What the Hell is wrong with you?!".  
Ritsu started rubbing the newly formed bump on her head and asked her childhood Freind "What was that for?"  
"We can't just open up his shirt just to Look under his shirt to see his Possibly...Nice... Toned... well built..." She then started losing track of her thoughts and Yui had to continue for her "I think what Mio means is we can't just open his shirt on him."  
"We can just say we are checking for his Breathing!" Azusa said excitingly.  
"Yeah!" Ritsu said with her excitement besting Azusa's "So let's see!"  
She unbuttoned his undershirt and they saw what was a well-toned body with 6 Pack abs. this was from him going to the gym twice a week when he wasn't Playing Music or Playing video games. They all began to take their turns stroking his chest and when it was back to Ritsu's turn after her and everyone else had one turn Mugi stopped her and pointed out to the rest of them he was waking up and when he did he was blushing, confused and scared. Blushing because he had his 6-pack Abs in front of a bunch of cute girls, confused because he had just fainted and woken up and finally scared because there are a bunch of girls blushing and looking at him with what seems to be eager and Lustful eyes.  
After a short awkward silence, Yui then said "So Jackson... What Instrument do you play?"  
"I Um..." He tried to recall from the Foggy mind made from Embarrassmentment "I play the Ukulele."  
"The Ukulele?" Ritsu asked "Are you serious?" and as Jackson turned bright pink Mio punched her on the shoulder.  
"Y-Yeah." He replied  
"Can you show us?" Azusa asked.  
"S-Sure." He replied again "I'll Play Somewhere over the Rainbow."  
He then took a seat and started Playing.  
-

_Ohhhhh yeaaa  
Mmmm_

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There's a land that I've heard of,  
Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I wish upon a star, (someday I wish upon a star)  
Where the clouds are far far far behind me  
(And wake up where the clouds are far behind me)  
Where._

_All my troubles melt like lemon drops.  
Way above the chimney tops, (way above the chimney tops)  
That is where you will find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Bluebirds fly.  
If birds can fly over over the rainbow,  
Then why, then why can't I  
(Bids fly high, why can't I)  
Ohh wahy ohhh why ohhh why ohhh  
(If birds fly high, why can't I)  
If every little bluebird's fly (if every bird fly)  
Over the rainbow,  
Somebody tell me why somebody tells me  
(If birds fly high, why can't I)  
Why can't I?  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
way is up high.  
There's a land that I've heard of,  
Once in a lullaby._

His voice was Amazing and shared the voice of gold if it can sing. It had the power to seduce any woman that heard it except for the girls in the room because they were already infatuated with him. When he finished the girls were brought to tears over how beautiful the song excerpt was but also how even more beautiful his voice made it. He then put the Ukelele away and blushed. He meekly asked them "Did I do good?"  
"Yes!" they all said with glee over the chance to have a new member this good and someone this cute as well and Ritsu asked him "Do you think you can also do that on the Guitar?"  
"I don't see why not." He replied and Then Ritsu then turned to the other girls and they nodded with big smiles not even needing to talk about his possible acceptance and Ritsu then told him "Great! Welcome to the light music club!"  
Jackson smiled before realizing what this meant about being around girls and he nearly fainted but kept himself awake and he asked them with a nervous smile "What do we do now?"  
The girls then guided him to a table full of sweets and Began eating with Ritsu constantly trying to feed him some crepes with her fork and the girls getting jealous they didn't have this idea first and tried doing the same thing but he Denied it all. After their Practice, classes, and the rest of school day he thought he was finally able to catch some Peace and a non-Terrifying moment for Him being surrounded by girls but Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Azusa decided to walk home with him despite him believing this is not their path and when he finally got home he closed the door to his home before they can ask to come in and when he laid down on his bed and said to Himself tiredly and afraid "This is going to be so hard...".  
**_To be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**3rd Person POV  
**_**After a few days of dealing with stress, fear, and embarrassment that comes with a bunch of girls who all seem to Like him, A Guy who technically fears Women it was finally Saturday! A day in which he can actually relax. The same thing happens from Monday to Friday that week and it goes something like this... " He walks into school, Ritsu would tackle him and drag him back to the clubroom, they would have some sweets and then Practice with the girls always trying to make some kind of Advancement towards him but then he would back away because he fears women before he had to share some classes with them which was agonizing considering the looks every girl would give him... Even the Music teacher and the founder of the Music light club seemed to like him a lot. "How can he tell?" you may ask? One day when he went to his Locker and when he opened it there was A note from Her that said "Dear , I can see that a lot of girls at the school seem to like you even I can't resist you so to convince you I Gave you this Picture. Hope you like it!" :-D. It was a picture of her in nothing but her Panties in the Mirror with one hand covering her chest and the other holding the Phone. He ignored it though as this is nothing new and this just seemed like something new that girls are trying to do to catch his attention So he tore up the picture and threw it into the nearest Trash can and walked away. but back to the point though as after school the Club would follow him back to his house and he had to close the door before they can ask for come in.  
He was just relaxing with his Mom out getting groceries just Playing video games in his room when He heard the doorbell. He ignored it before whoever it rang it several times and he had his fill and walked down to stairs to the door to give them a piece of his mind. When he opened the door he was frozen with fear; It was Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa Now with three new Girls! The first seemed to be a younger slightly younger but more mature version of Yui, the second one was a brand new girl And she had Short Brown hair with Brown eyes and Red, squarish, half-frame spectacles that Hang on to her face in a cute way and finally and thirdly there was short and young-looking, with twin Spiky buns made out of her Short Brown hair, with fair skin and Violet-Pink eyes that shine in the sunlight.  
I was still frozen in fear when Ritsu hugged me and said "Hi Jackson! It's us and these are our friends who really wanted to see you! The one that looks like Yui is her sister Ui, the one with the glasses is Nodoka and the one with the Hair buns is Jun!" Jun then ran immediately to him and hugged him and said: "Wow Guys you were right!" He really is as cute as you said! He's like a big comfy pillow."  
Yui then moved her out of the way and asked him with a warm smile and Lustful eyes "Hi Jackson! Do you mind if we come to your house?"  
That was when his fear kicked in and said while Mumbling to himself "S-S-Sure J-J-Just L-Let M-M-M-Me T-T-Think A-A-About it." He then shut the door two people appeared on his shoulder. The one on the right was an Angel and the one on the left was a Demon and they were also him at the same time.  
"Have I gone crazy or did I just snap from fear?" He asked himself.  
"No," said the Angel with his voice in a much higher pitch "this is just your subconscious talking to you."  
"Oh that makes sense," he replied.  
"Yeah and Let me tell you that you have a golden opportunity here." the devil said in an equally high pitched voice "there are 8... No! 9! young women wanting to sleep with you! We can so easily turn this into a Lemon!"  
The Angel just smiled innocently before going on a screaming rant saying "GOD NO! GOD PLEASE NO!" GOD PLEASE PLEASE NO! GOD NOOOO! please no. We are not doing any of those... Ok? We can just... throw them a bone and let them in; you know to be nice and all."  
"Ok Kid." The Devil said, " I can give you two reasons why you should turn this into a lemon."  
"Ok show me," He said unamused to his devil.  
"One! I can do this!" He replied doing a Handstand.  
"What does that have to do with anything?!" Jackson asked confused and annoyed.  
"Alright then..." he said preparing his second point "Two! He's wearing a dress." He said pointing to the angel.  
"It's A Tunic." He replied annoyed.  
"Yep and that's a Stringy thingy," he said pointing to his harp.  
The angel only replied while rubbing his temple "We've been over this man... It's a harp."  
"Ok guys!" He yelled now annoyed of the two's antics "I'm going to let them in despite my fears and No! we're not making this a Lemon!"  
"Fine! your gonna regret it later on!" The devil said Pouting and disappeared.  
"Good one man. And remember in times of stress I'll be there for ya! and now if you would excuse me I got some dates with all of the Angels that Belongs to those Angels." He said references the girls on the other side of the door and their Angels they lay on their shoulders and then he poofed out as well.  
**_**Jackson's POV**_**  
I then opened the door and told them to come in which they did and unsurprisingly my fear started kicking in again as I stood there with fear until Ritsu pulled me into the kitchen and shut the door for behind for me. when she stopped dragging me she asked: "Do you have any sweets we can have?" And the rest of them all nodded.  
"D-D-Don't you girls eat anything besides sweets?" he asked them.  
"No!" Yui replied, "We only do it during Club meetings!"  
"D-D-Does this count as a Club meeting?" He asked them again.  
"Well, we're all here so..." Mio replied shyly and I just nodded and the only thing I can find are the brownies I made last night... I just hoped they would like them. I put a plate full of my brownies on the table and when they each took one and took a bite they were Immediately hooked and they all grabbed as much as they can before there all gone not leaving me any and began stuffing as many as they can in their mouths. "This is so good!" Ritsu said with a mouth full of my brownies.  
Mio then walked her up the head and said "Don't talk with your mouth full!" being kind of a Hypocrite herself not realizing she had her mouth full of Brownies when saying that.  
"Where did you get them from Jackson?" Ritsu asked this time with her mouth not crammed with my brownies.  
"Well... I made them..." I said Meekly.  
They all choked on they all asked "What?!" and I was prepared for what happens to me but Ritsu grabbed my arm and asked me "Do you have any more of those heavenly brownies?"  
I meekly replied "Y-Y-yeah I do... I have about 20 Pans worth stored in the freezer just in case and..." Ritsu then kissed me on the cheek which turned me red yet pale at the same time and the other girls jealous. She then told me to go get them and If I did so I might get so more of that and then I felt conflicted; "Am I seriously going to serve them possibly all of my brownies just because I somehow I liked them back or It might be because I feared what they would do If I won't. I just don't know.  
**_**Short Time Skip!  
**_**After a half of hour of them just feasting on my freshly baked brownies, they were as Stuffed as Thanksgiving turkey's and I just watched as they had their fill. I gathered what was left of the brownies and asked them "You guys want what's left?". They all responded by Moaning and telling me they just can't eat another bite so I decided to treat myself to some before The doorbell rang and I asked myself "Well who the hell is it now?". I then angrily opened the door in which stood there in some pretty casual attire or what is fancy compared to what she sends her students in notes (Que Mic drop). "What do you want?" I asked  
"I suppose the girls Didn't tell you what they were here for I suppose?" She said.  
"Nope." I replied "They were just stuffing themselves silly with my Brownies. what do you want though?"  
She walked herself in and told the girl to get up wich was a little hard for them considering how much they just ate. When they got up Ritsu told me "Jackson; I have seemed to forget to tell you but as head of the Light Music club I would like to invite you to your first field trip!"  
I was shocked and asked them "What kind of Field trip?"  
Mugi replied "Were going to my Families beach house tomorrow and we wanted if you would like to go. It will be for about 3 days and We will have everything ready for our arrival."  
"Wait?" I asked "Does this mean We're going to the beach? Like the beach, the beach where we have to wear swimwear?  
"Yes!" They all replied with glee and lustful smiles and I nearly fainted. I can't believe it! I can't just get out of this because My mom would basically force me to go Saying 'its good to make some friends' and such and I'll be forced to share a Home and be around Girls who I bet would be wearing some pretty 'sexual' Attire while there and all I could think was 'What in Hell am I going to do!'  
**_**The End.**_**


	3. Finale

**_**Jackson's POV  
**_**I was waiting for the girls to arrive at the Train station which included Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, Ui, Nodaka, Jun and Ms. Yamanaka And I swear Ui, Nodaka, and Jun aren't even part of the Club! I swear I was starting to like them as well but I still am I little scared of them as Yes they did teach me girls aren't all that bad but I still have my suspicions about girls in general. Now I am blushing more than Actually being petrified with fear but I can't tell it was better or worse. They had been doing things at my house last night when Ms. Yamanaka arrived such as Kiss my cheeks when I'm not looking, hugging me while yelling "Kawaii!" and even flirting with me calling me a "Cutie" and "A Hunk" and when my Mom arrived she can't help but giggle and the girls also giggle at my flustered state and I was red the entire time just wondering about what they were going to do next.  
I was waiting for the Train to arrive when a group of several or so arms started hugging me from behind and I already knew who it was. It was all the girls even Ms. Yamanaka and I was surprised to see they dressed rather modestly in Jackets and Jeans for when alone but they still had sly smiles on their faces. They all said in near Unison "Hi Jackson!". I turned red and replied "H-H-hi girls!" I immediately jumped up and started backing away a few feet in which they followed until I was at the edge of the tracks and about to fall over. they then pulled me back into a group hug in which I was smothered In Breasts. When they let go I turned to a new shade of Red and they all giggled which only made me redder than before if that's even possible.  
I calmed myself down and asked them "Which Train are Taking?". Azusa replied, "Mugi's family letting us use her Families Personal Train." "yeah so you know we can be alone without people bothering us!" Yui said and I began to get nervous about what they can. "Did you bring some of those Brownies we told you to bring?" Ritsu asked before Mio knocked her upside the head and I replied "Yep." And I offered them a Plate of my brownies which they all took and ate with gusto. Mugi then looked at herself and said: "I'm afraid with how Jackson has been spoiling us My body won't be beach-ready by the time we get there." "Sp-Spoiling you?!" I asked nervously "Where did you getting that from?!". Jun they hugged my waist and Yelled "Kawaii which made nearly made me faint and she said "Please Jackson. You had been spoiling us with your kindness and love and not to mention you're fine cooking." The rest nodded and thankfully the Train arrived I pried her off me and walked to the train and tried to isolate myself but I stopped when I saw how fancy it was.  
It was covered with red carpeting and amazing red cushioning and not to mention the crystal chandelier. I was standing there admiring every bit of it until the car started moving and I fell into Nadoka's arms."Hello, there cutie!" She said and i blushed but then Yamanaka Grabbed me and I said: "Hi Ms. Yamanka." And she said, "Please Jackson you can just call me Sawako.". "Sawako!" I replied, "You're the singer of Death Devil!" She blushed and only nodded and I was nervous As That was one of my fave bands and I know how scary she can get So I squirmed out of her grip where I was grabbed by Yui and Ui where the hugged me and started Caressing my chest and Yui asked me "Tell us, Jackson. "Do you work out?". "Y-Y-Yes..." I replied Nervously. "That's good to know" Ui replied. Ritsu grabbed me and pulled me out of there grip and pulled me into her death grip. "So Jackson. When we got on the beach do you want to..." She licks her lips "Put some Sunscreen on my back." I turned pink before I can respond I was pulled back into Mio's and Azusa's arms and they sat me down on a chair and began to kiss up and down my neck. I was pink and my nose was bleeding at the moment It finally happened just like I suspected they were Kissing me. Mugi then cupped my face quickly and kissed me on my lips and I was shocked so I didn't kiss back and then Jun did the same thing and they all began to turn my head around to kiss me on the lips giving me intense whiplash.  
When It finally stopped I was Pink, My nose was bleeding and I was suffering Whiplash but the Good thing was I think I got over my fear of girls. I know that's crazy but If they love me then that tells me, girls, really aren't all that bad because they aren't as scary or as the monsters, I thought they were and I think I loved them back as well. There was silence for a few moments before I smashed my Lips into Ritsu's for a long and Passionate kiss so then I moved to Yui and then Jun and then I keep doing the same thing to the rest before I hugged them and Said "I love you girls. All of you I love.". They hugged me back and Replied, "We love you too." In near unison. "Just, please don't tease me so much or be this clingy?" I asked them. "Don't worry Jackson." Yui replied, "You'll get a Nosebleed anyway when we get to the beach.". "Why? I asked. "Just wait until you see our Swimsuits." Replied Azusa with a Sultry voice and I Immediatly turned Pink.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
